


Knock

by Izzu



Series: Kureshima Bond [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A part of him was scared to find out if Takatora was truly that elusive white armoured rider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Partly induced by the song 'Do you want to build a snowman?' from Frozen. And the plot took another direction.

Micchi lifted his hand to knock on Takatora's bedroom door before hesitating.

Should he ask his brother if that driver belonged to him? Should he ask his brother if that white armoured rider was him? But then... would that cause his older brother to find out that _he_ was _also_ an armoured rider? Since... if his brother was truly related to people behind the creation of the armoured rider drivers as well as the lockseeds and the Inves games, what would his brother think if he found out? But if he was... why didn't his brother _knew_ that he was Ryugen?

_Also... his brother would certainly find out who stole the Suika lockseed from him now, wouldn't he?_

Micchi's heart started thumping harder; it's been a while since he was placed into these kinds of situation. Back when they used to be kids, when his brother started entering middle school... it started _then_. When the times he and his brother could spend together started to _lessen_.

Their father was a strict man. Back then he used to be scolded a lot for 'disturbing' his brother's studies.

Micchi bit his lips as he recalled those times. Their father often stressed that Takatora had a great future in store for him. In the same way that he would have inherited as well. There's no time needed wasted on fun and games. He used to sneak up to his brother's room at night, trying to find chance to play with his brother without their father's notice. It worked for a while, until one day their father found out. He couldn't shake that memory where _both of them_ ended up being scolded really harshly by their father. His brother ended up getting _punished_ because of him as Takatora tried to defend him.

He thought it would get better when they started living on their own in Zawame City. Away from their strict father, just the two of them. Yet there didn't seemed to be any time for either of them to hang out together like they use to. Him with his studies, and Takatora with his work. And when there was such time that it was possible, he ended up not doing it as his brother always looked so tired after a long day's work. Even then, occasionally their father would call in and check on them and asked if everything was as it should be. He was always scared at the tought that he might be called back to their _other_ home; away from his brother, if ever their father thinks that his brother hadn't done a good job at taking care of him. He couldn't stand the thought of that.

At least with his brother around, he wouldn't feel alone much.

Guess that was the main reason that he never told Takatora about his Beat Riders activities. Because he didn't want to have to trouble his brother to keep this from their father. Or perhaps because he didn't want his brother to think he had any _problems_ that led him to join the dance group. Takatora didn't have a good impression on them after all...

But what about now? What would happen once it was confirmed that his brother _was_ the white armoured rider? What would happen if his brother found out that he was an armoured rider too? And if it's true his brother was the white armoured rider... was he a part of some _evil organisation_? Is Yggdrasil, the company that he'll eventually inherit... an evil organization then? Would he...

The door suddenly opened as a surprised Takatora stared back at him.

“Mitsuzane? What're you standing here for? Is there any problem?” Takatora started frowning as he noticed how pale Micchi's face was. “Are you ill?” he asked as Takatora gently touched his cheek.

Micchi's hand shook as he lowered it slowly. “N-no... I'm fine. R-really...”

Takatora stared at him intently. “Are you sure?” He asked again as Takatora checked his forehead. “But what are you doing here so late? If there was something you needed from me, you should've just come in.”

Micchi frantically tried to think up an excuse as suddenly his stomach started making a noise. Takatora's concerned face immediately lighted up in amusement. “Mitsuzane... have you eaten dinner yet?”

Micchi only managed to let out a nervous laugh. “I guess... not?”

Takatora sighed, before running his hand over Micchi's hair. “Were you trying to ask if I can eat dinner with you? Then why don't you say so earlier? Are you so afraid that I get mad at you for bothering me?”

Micchi's cheeks started to heat up, yet he couldn't say out the real reason he was waiting in front of his brother's room... could he? There was nothing else he could do but nod his head slowly. Takatora chuckled.

“Silly child, but lucky you that I _am_  quite famished now. Let's go down to eat, I'll tell the cook to get dinner ready. Or do you want to dine outside? It's not that late yet, the shops should still be opened...”

Micchi blushed as Takatora wrapped his arm around him. It was embarrassing to admit that he still _somewhat_ craved to be treated like a child by his brother. Well... sometimes. It was nice anyway... being so close to his brother. Lately it felt like ages since the last time his brother held him this close...

Micchi thought again about the white armoured rider.

“Mitsuzane?”

He snapped back to attention as Micchi smiled back to his brother. Well, about that... he'll try finding out about it later.

Micchi stared at his big brother who was always so kind and loving to him. His  _handsome_ older brother that loved him so much.

Yeah. Those kinds of things can wait.


End file.
